Liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages such as low power consumption, low radiation and low manufacturing cost, and has been widely used in a variety of electronic devices, such as monitors, televisions, mobile phones, digital cameras and other digital electronic devices. Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a mainstream flat panel display (FPD).
The principle of displaying for the liquid crystal display is to change grey scale of image displayed on a screen by deflection of the liquid crystal molecules. Upon the liquid crystal display panel being in normal work, in order to avoid the picture flicker which affects the quality of the display image, the liquid crystal molecules are driven generally in a polarity inversion (between positive and negative polarities) manner. The common polarity inversion manner of the pixel array is dot inversion.
The dot inversion driving mode requires a pixel array on an array substrate of a liquid crystal display panel has its each sub-pixel (R sub-pixel or G sub-pixel or B sub-pixel) store a voltage with a polarity (i.e., the polarity of the sub-pixels) opposite to that of the adjacent sub-pixels at the upper, lower, right and left sides. The voltage stored by the sub-pixel being higher than the common electrode voltage (Vcom) is referred to a positive polarity, and the voltage stored by the sub-pixel being lower than the common electrode voltage (Vcom) is referred to a negative polarity. Under the dot inversion driving mode, the connection structure of the sub-pixel with the data line and the gate line in the array substrate is illustrated in FIG. 1, each sub-pixel in the pixel array of the array substrate is connected with data lines (S1-S6) and gate lines (G1-G4), respectively, through thin film transistors (TFT). In the pixel array, the sub-pixels located in the same horizontal position constitute a pixel row, and the sub-pixels located in the same vertical position constitute a pixel column. Each data line (S1-S6) is connected with one type of sub-pixels, for example, the data line S1 is connected with R sub-pixel of positive polarity and R sub-pixel of negative polarity, and the data line S2 is connected with G sub-pixel of positive polarity and G sub-pixel of negative polarity. Under the dot inversion mode, sub-pixels connected with each data line perform a switch between positive/negative bias voltages in every row scanning; but under the dot inversion mode, since the driving voltage of the data line is always switched at the largest amplitude, the frequent deflection of the liquid crystal molecules will cause loss of energy, thereby increasing the overall power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel. As illustrated in FIG. 2, in red displaying image, by taking the data line S2 as an example, the driving voltage of the data line S2 is always switched between Gamma1 (maximum gamma voltage) and Gamma14 (minimum Gamma voltage) in one clock cycle, and such a frequent deflection process will result in a large amount of loss of energy, thereby increasing the overall power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel.
In order to solve the problems described above, a Z-inversion is proposed. Under the Z-inversion driving mode, it is required that the sub-pixels with the same polarity in two adjacent columns in the pixel array of the array substrate are connected with the same data line. Under the conventional Z-inversion driving mode, the connection structure of the sub-pixels with the data line and the gate line in array substrate is illustrated in FIG. 3. The data line S1 is connected with R sub-pixel with negative polarity in the first column, the data line S2 is connected with R sub-pixel and G sub-pixel with positive polarity in the first column and the second column, the data line S3 is connected with G sub-pixel and B sub-pixel with negative polarity in the second and third columns, . . . , the data line S7 is connected with B sub-pixel with negative polarity in the sixth column. Only the power consumption under the black and white displaying can be reduced by the Z-inversion mode. However, in the color displaying, the voltage on the data line is still subjected to a relatively large potential variation. As illustrated in FIG. 4, also by taking a red displaying image as an example, in one clock cycle, the driving voltage on the data line S2 is always switched between Gamma1 (Maximum gamma voltage) and Vcom (common electrode voltage). Such a frequent deflection process still cause loss of energy, thereby increasing the overall power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel.
In summary, when the existing connection structure of the sub-pixels with the gate lines and the gate lines in the array substrate is under the color displaying image, loss of energy will be caused, thereby increasing the overall power of the liquid crystal display panel consumption.